explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Coda
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-158 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Nancy Malone |imdbref=tt0708865 |guests=Len Cariou as Admiral Janeway |previous_production=Blood Fever |next_production=Unity |episode=VGR S03E15 |airdate=29 January 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Alter Ego (Overall) The Begotten |next_release=(VGR) Blood Fever (Overall) For the Uniform |story_date(s)=50518.6 (2373) |previous_story= The Begotten For the Uniform |next_story= For the Uniform Blood Fever }} Summary Janeway and Chakotay are travelling back to Voyager on a shuttlecraft when they are forced down by electrical interference from a nearby planet. Janeway is critically injured in the crash and has to be revived by Chakotay via CPR and cordrazine. Janeway activates their homing signal and then realized that this shows the Vidiians (who Chakotay discovers have shot them down) right where to find them. She tries to disable it, but the Vidiians already landed. They are then captured and killed by the Vidiians (Chakotay is shot, Janeway is strangled). Janeway finds herself back on the shuttle; she and Chakotay have a vague awareness that all is not right. They track a Vidiian warship on an intercept course and are determined not to make the same mistakes as before. After a brief battle, their shuttle's warp core destabilizes and it explodes. Janeway and Chakotay are right where they started again; in the shuttle. Then they once again see Vidiians - this time two ships - on an intercept course, and when they take steps in an attempt to escape the apparent time loop, the Vidiian ships suddenly disappear. They are contacted by Voyager and brought back safe and sound. However Janeway begins to show signs of disorientation. The Doctor informs Janeway that she has been infected by a virulent strain of the Vidiian phage; to her horror, the Doctor then euthanizes her with nerve gas. Then, once more they are back on the shuttle. They see a strange bright light in front of them that is coming towards their shuttle; suddenly it engulfs them. Next, she finds herself in an out-of-body experience. She sees Chakotay trying, unsuccessfully, to revive her. Crew members arrive and transport her straight to sickbay, and her "spirit" follows, trying unsuccessfully to contact the crew. The Doctor and Kes get some signs of life, but ultimately, Janeway dies. "Spirit" Janeway is next encountered by the "spirit" of her "father," who is there to transfer her to the "next world." He allows her to stay for her funeral. Something about the whole thing does not seem right to her. Soon after her funeral, she stalls going with her "father" so she can figure out what is going on. Suddenly, she sees a vision of looking up at Chakotay and the Doctor, still on the surface of the planet, as if they are still trying to revive her. A second and third vision makes it obvious this is all a ruse, and her "father" is really a non-corporeal being trying to coax her spirit away from her body so he can feed off it. She refuses to go, and they are successful in finally reviving her. She makes a full recovery on Voyager. Janeway invites Chakotay on a holo-date and he accepts. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Monday, February 22, 1999 - 8:42 pm: Treason is not a good way to get an audiences respect/sympathy. cableface on Friday, June 11, 1999 - 2:54 pm: When did she commit treason? Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Thursday, May 18, 2000 - 12:09 pm: Allowing an enemy of the Federation to serve aboard her ship. (The Maquis) This is not unlike allowing Russians to serve aboard a US Navy submarine because your ship is stuck in the Australian outback. DonnaL on Saturday, May 20, 2000 - 12:43 pm: I think treason is a little too strong of an accusation. Starfleet command may someday question Janeway making them senior officers, but she can make a case that it was necessary for survival and mutual cooperation. Besides, the whole Cardassian treaty mess is very complicated politically. Seems like there were a lot of Maquis sympathizers in the Federation. It wasn't like the Maquis had vowed the burying of the Federation or had the capacity. # DonnaL on Saturday, May 20, 2000 - 12:43 pm: This is one of the better episodes. But what was the purpose of making Janeway think she was in a time loop? Possibly done to increase the chances of her submitting to the alien. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager